


Ichigo Numbed the Shame

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Yunho go through a body switch because two squishy men can't hug on stage without the universe screwing up somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo Numbed the Shame

Kyuhyun was used to waking up in unfamiliar beds in unfamiliar places. The amount of traveling he did required that. What he wasn’t used to was waking up in a bed that smelt like someone else, in a room that looked like a tornado hit it. He also wasn’t used to the feeling of someone crawling up next to him and nuzzling his cheek.

When he opened his eyes things just got weirder. Not only was their someone nuzzling his cheek, it was his best friend, in a loose t-shirt with bare legs.

“Um…” his voice sounded different than usual, a lot different, but Kyuhyun was still a little too tired to recognize what exactly was different about it, “Are you wearing pants?”

Changmin smirked at him, and not one of those smirks when he beat him in a stupid game, this one sent shivers down his spine in a way that felt extremely inappropriate in reaction to his best friend.

“Just underwear,” Changmin purred out, and yes, Kyuhyun was quite sure it was a purr or something close to it.

He continued his nuzzling and worked his way down to his neck before he began to suckle lightly. Kyuhyun pushed him off as quickly as he could.

Wide eyes with what Kyuhyun assumed to be hurt in them met his own, and he almost felt bad for rejecting him, but then he remembered this dude was his best friend and having sex or even fooling around like that with his best friend – without the influence of alcohol, of course – was completely out of the question.

“Yunnie, what’s wrong?” Changmin asked with concern Kyuhyun didn’t even think was possible in the other man.

Kyuhyun’s eyes grew wider at the name “Yunnie,” and he shot out of bed to the nearest mirror he could find.

He could hear Changmin following him, but that was the least of his worries. The more pressing issue at hand was staring at him from the mirror. Two cat-like eyes, obnoxiously adorable chubby cheeks, slim jawline, thick neck, and wow, a really thick body in general. Kyuhyun stared for a bit before poking at himself to see if it was more squish or meat. His final confirmation was that it was an odd mixture of both, and he turned to Changmin to tell him the truth and hopefully get an explanation of the earlier events from his friend.

But something happened he didn’t expect. It was an easy enough sentence, just, ‘This is Kyuhyun, not Yunho,’ but for some reason he couldn’t get it out, and he ended up choking trying.

Changmin spent a good amount of time fussing over this small fit, which Kyuhyun brushed off in search for his --  no, Yunho’s phone. His search was tedious but successful, and he bolted into the bathroom and locked the door before Changmin could protest. Looking up his own number in a phone to call was weird, but not nearly as weird as being in your labelmate’s body,  so Kyuhyun wasn’t very fazed by it.

 It was odd to hear his own voice on the phone like this, and he could tell from his familiar groggy tone that he – no, Yunho – had just woken up.

“Go look in the mirror right now,” Yunho’s voice sounded different when he was using it, but he couldn’t really let himself think too much on things like that. Instead he focused on the shuffling around on the other line until there was small yelp.

“I’m Kyuhyun!”

“And I’m Yunho right now. Now I need to know some very important things right now. Like what’s your schedule and how do you think we can undo this, and also, not very important, not at all, but why the fuck does Changmin keep coming onto me – you,” he might have gotten a little sarcastic there in the middle,  and he even yelled at the end, but he wasn’t too concerned with hurting Yunho’s feelings right now or anyone’s for that matter, well, maybe he’d feel bad about Changmin because a sad Changmin was the worst thing in the world, but if they got this sorted out quickly it wouldn’t be him who’d have to worry about that.

“Wait, so, what? We’re in each other’s bodies? And this happened why? Did this happen because we hugged on stage? Did we do something bad? Is this a punishment?” Yunho’s worries were rushed and hardly understandable, but Kyuhyun’s mind drifted away during the middle to wondering if he’d worn anything at all to bed last night. He didn’t think he did. Well that’s embarrassing.

“Can we focus on the more pressing manners like are you and Changmin in a relationship or fuck buddies or what?”

Yunho was silent on the other end for quite some time, “He told me he told you. He said he told you a week after we started dating officially.”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath in frustration, “Well he didn’t. Because he’s a little shit.  When did this happen?”

“Officially it happened November of 2011!” Yunho sounded a little dazed for a bit, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes knowing he was probably reliving the memory.

“Let me guess, on the 11th?”

“How’d you know!?”

“Because you’re a sappy idiot and you wanted the date to be even happier and more memorable.”

Yunho was silent for a bit again on the other line, “Well that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he never told you! He promised he would! Is he embarrassed of our relationship?”

“Maybe he thought I already knew. I mean you guys do always act like a couple, and Changmin’s always liked meaty guys.”

“What do you mean by meaty? And who else has he liked?”

“I mean meaty as in like…. Thick? I don’t know. You’re really muscular but also kind of chubby so, like that? And those are just the type of guys he finds attractive, wow, possessive much.”

“Does he talk about other guys a lot?”

“All the time, that’s one of the reasons I never suspected he was in a relationship,” the other line was silent for a while, “Yunho I was just kidding, he hardly ever points out other guys.”

“Okay, well, anyways, that’s not even the point right now. We should stop talking about that. Have you tried explaining to him what happened?”

“I tried,” Kyuhyun began and took a quick glance at the door and wondered how mad Changmin was right now, “But I couldn’t. My voice wouldn’t let me; it was the weirdest thing in the world.”

“I think us switching bodies is actually the weirdest thing in the world, but okay. So, what are we going to do? What’s your schedule for today? We don’t have anything mandatory and after what happened in Beijing management wanted us to rest, so you’ll be fine.”

“Except for the fact that my best friend is now trying to have sex with me, yeah, everything will be fine. My schedule is blank for the day, too. So just hide in my room and hope no one comes in. Also, did I happen to wear clothes to bed?”

“You’re completely nude, Kyu.”

“Shit. Okay. Um, sorry you had to see that. Though you probably already have, I’m pretty sure Heechul’s taken a few pictures of me and sent them around.”

“He has, so it’s not big deal. It’s not like I don’t see other guys naked anyways. You should probably go make sure Changmin isn’t plotting your…. My murder.”

Kyuhyun hummed in agreement, “Are we being too chill about this?”

“Probably, but right now I’m more concerned with thinking up revenge for Changmin not feeling proud enough of our relationship to tell his best friend.”

Kyuhyun choked out a small laugh, “I like the way you’re thinking, but it’ll probably be bad enough for him when we tell him what happened and he realizes he tried to have sex with his best friend.”

“Just don’t let him succeed, alright? Even if you have to keep on making up lame excuses for me. He’s really persistent.”

“Wow, you really are possessive not even letting another guy have Changmin when he’s in your body.”

“I’m not possessive that’d just be weird! Now go make sure Changmin’s in a sane state of mind!”

“Okay fine, don’t do anything crazy while you’re in my body, okay? If I see a shirtless selca on my twitter, I’ll kill you.”

“Nah, I’m planning on a full body one. Kidding, kidding, okay bye!”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath once Yunho finally hung up and took a while mentally preparing himself for what lay on the other side of the bathroom door.

To his surprise, Changmin had left the bedroom and wasn’t ready to maul him the moment he left the safe haven of the bathroom.

He found his best friend sitting at the table in the kitchen, a sloppy breakfast on the table that Kyuhyun guessed was prepared very loud and angrily if he knew anything about his friend’s nature when annoyed.

“What was that all about?” Changmin’s question was sharp, but there was also slight concern he couldn’t mask completely.

“Sorry, I, ugh, I wasn’t feeling well. I’ll probably be spending the day in bed,” Kyuhyun awkwardly took a seat across from Changmin. The table was small and there wasn’t much space for him to attempt to hide his nervousness.

“Well that was the plan from the beginning,” Changmin told him with a small smirk that had Kyuhyun nearly spilling the coffee he’d just discovered.

“Not like that. I mean. After the concert my stamina is a little low. I, ugh, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do anything like that.”

“You can just sit back and enjoy then, I’ll do all the work. You seem really tense right now. It’s pretty obvious you need this right now.”

Kyuhyun took a deep breath before starting again, “Well, it’s not just that, I mean. I might have a little issue with something else…. Um… Getting it up,” he mentally slammed his head into the table after this one. He was really embarrassing Yunho to that extent and even using a horrible word choice.

Changmin stared at him for quite some time, obviously lost for words at his fake confession, “You’ve never had that problem before. It’s more often that you have the problem of ‘getting it down’ than ‘getting it up’.”

“I’m just really tired right now.”

“I’ve practically given you blow-jobs while you’re asleep, you being tired has nothing to do with it.”

“I’m worried about your leg!”

Changmin stood at that, “My leg is fine, asshole. Why do you keep making up excuses?”

“Don’t call me asshole. I’m older than you!”

“Answer my question,” Changmin covered the distance between them in no time, and he pushed back Kyuhyun’s chair just enough so he could stand in front of him, “Answer my question and I’ll start showing respect to you again.”

“I’m just worried about you!” Kyuhyun threw out a response quickly. Changmin was getting a littler too close for comfort, and he felt like this body would quickly betray him at even the slightest touches.

“And I’m worried about you, Hyung. So let me take care of you,” Changmin straddled Kyuhyun in the chair with a grace Kyuhyun didn’t think his friend would ever be capable of, and he leaned down to press his lips against his ear and whisper a quieter plea.

A shiver went down Kyuhyun’s spine, and he told himself repeatedly that it was only because it was Yunho’s body and that he really didn’t find his friend attractive whatsoever.

He could almost feel Changmin’s smirk against his cheek as Kyuhyun watched in horror as his – no, no, they were Yunho’s hands – placed themselves on Changmin’s waist and slowly traveled down to his bare legs.

Changmin turned his head to place kisses along his jawline before pressing their foreheads together, “So, you wanted to spend the day in bed? Let’s go.”

Kyuhyun attempted some protests of, “That’s not what I meant,” and, “Changmin, we’re both too tired,” but Changmin didn’t listen to a single one as he dragged him by the wrist into the bedroom.

The next thing he knew he was falling onto the bed and Changmin was over him, slowly pulling off Yunho’s shirt.

Kyuhyun had to keep reminding himself that this was Yunho’s body and not his and that everything that was happening wasn’t to him but to Yunho, and all these reactions were Yunho’s, not his. It worked for a tiny bit, but after a few kisses and a couple love bites Kyuhyun couldn’t help but start thinking his best friend looked really nice with messy hair and kiss-swollen lips. The lust-driven look in his eyes didn’t look too bad on him either.

Somewhere along the way he ended up kissing back with enthusiasm and let his hands move over Changmin’s frame, and he even let out a moan of anticipation as he watched Changmin reach over him to get to a bottle of lube sitting on the night stand. It was thrown on the bed for easier access and Changmin leaned down once more to roughly bite his lip.

“Do you want me to ride you?” he asked, and it was the voice from earlier that Kyuhyun had never heard even after years of being Changmin’s best friend. It wasn’t entirely dirty sounding, it actually had a very polite undertone to it, and it made him rock hard underneath Changmin. His response was only a moan. All his thoughts of this being wrong were completely washed away, and he watched Changmin with hungry eyes as he undressed himself fully and squirted the lube into his hand, Each movement of Changmin’s seemed to take way too long, the way he almost teasingly rubbed the gel between his fingers before finally pushing one in himself, accompanied with a sinful noise that had Kyuhyun growling in anticipation.

Changmin smirked at him as he prepped himself completely and finally pulled off Yunho’s boxer’s, leaning down close enough that his dick hit against his cheek. Kyuhyun was momentarily lost in thought of how hot that was, especially with Yunho being as big as he was, but then he was reminded that everything Changmin was doing he probably learnt from porn which amused him enough to not get completely lost in how attractive he was finding his best friend.

Changmin hands worked their way up Yunho’s stomach and chest before he kissed him again, and Kyuhyun was determined to think of this as Yunho’s body from now on. He had to remind himself that Changmin was doing all of this to Yunho, and then everything would feel more normal. It’d just be like watching porn… of two of his closest friends and labelmates.

When Changmin finally pushed down on him, Kyuhyun was a moaning mess. Changmin was tight but oh so slick and just the view of him sinking onto Yunho’s cock had Kyuhyun overwhelmed. He bucked his hips up with almost too much enthusiasm, and Changmin had to steady himself before they continued.

It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun to spill, and Changmin followed soon after, laying on top of him without pushing off or letting Kyuhyun pull out.

“Are you going to be good for a round two, or will you have trouble ‘getting it up’,” Changmin’s voice was husky and breathless as he teased, and just that alone already had Kyuhyun half hard

\--

The next day Kyuhyun woke up in his own bed with a fuzzy head, but one check of his call history told him that it wasn’t all just a dream.

He’d be seeing Changmin and Yunho today, or so the text he’d received from Yunho said, and he smirked at the thought. Not only would he have Yunho jealous after spilling the events, but Changmin would be mortified, and wouldn’t that totally teach him never to keep a secret from him again.

He met up with Changmin at his apartment, and he had to laugh because he now knew the secret behind it’s constant cleanliness. Changmin hardly ever lived there.

“Where’s Yunho?” was the first thing he asked. He didn’t even bother with a greeting.

“He’ll be here soon. Just had to take care of something at the company I think.”

Kyuhyun nodded and made himself comfortable on Changmin’s familiar couch, “So then I won’t feel too weird telling you about the dream I had last night.”

“Why would you feel weird telling me about it when Yunho’s here?” Changmin asked as he busied himself by getting them wine.

“It involves him.”

“Go on,” Changmin actually seemed interested now as he slid a wine glass into Kyuhyun’s waiting hand.

“So you see, Yunho and I switched bodies for whatever reason. And you two were dating? Like the first thing I woke up to was you like leaning over me or something. And so I ran into the bathroom to call myself, or Yunho I guess, and he told me you guys had been dating since 2011. Crazy right? So when I came out of the bathroom you were in the kitchen doing your passive-aggressive sulking thing, and then you ended up seducing me and we fucked a couple times. You were actually really good! One of the reasons I knew it was a dream!”

Changmin’s eyes were wide through his entire explanation, and now that Kyuhyun’d finished he silently took a sip of his wine. He looked extremely relieved the moment Yunho walked in and pretended to be quite interested in Yunho’s simple greeting and the way he came over to sit next to him and nuzzle into his neck.

Changmin pushed him off quickly and gave an embarrassed look in Kyuhyun’s direction, “Hyung, stop, you’ll make Kyuhyun feel like a third wheel!”

Yunho tilted his head in confusion, “He shouldn’t though, he doesn’t even know we’re dating!”

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but cackle at Changmin’s new expression of pure terror.

“How did you find that out?” he asked quietly, glancing nervously between the two of them.

“I spoke to Kyuhyun on the phone yesterday! Yell, I sort of talked to Kyuhyun. It’s a pretty long explanation.”

Changmin stared down at his hands, “I- Um, this wine tastes kind of weird doesn’t it? I think I’m going to be sick,” with that Changmin scampered to the bathroom without a single look back to the two other men, who were thrown into a laughing fit the moment he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe eventually I'll write a serious Homin fic.


End file.
